Dust Cloud
Dust Cloud is a Grey pegasus mare who works as a navigator for the Everfree forest while pretending she is actually an earth pony to avoid awkward conversations about her wings. Blog This blog is fairly SFW and has a "realistic" setting (magic and friendship will not fix everything and no guarantee of happy endings). The current Sunnytown story arc is now pushing into grimdark and occasionally there will be vaguely suggestive content such as the terrible April fools joke post with Charlie in a speedo which was bad and the mod should feel bad about. It is a strict only drawn posts blog with a range of quality including basic flatcolor, more elaborate paintings, and oh god why does the mod hate herself enough to attempt to make a story into a visual novel. The mod posts misc. pony art along with other junk on her modblog (which has a similar content rating). Character Dusty is a rather grumpy pony who is bitter from her past experiences. She is very insecure and would rather avoid her problems than face them. She doesn't really like being around other ponies in fear they will judge her. Dusty mostly interacts with Lantern and Charlie. Lantern being as antisocial as her and Charlie being a mule who is the ass of many jokes, she is less worried about that. Dusty doesn't really leave the forest and when she does it usually goes badly. Backstory Dust Cloud was a racer originally from the town of Neighburg. As a young pony she showed great potential in flying skills. One day preforming a dangerous dive things went horribly wrong and she lost control, falling from the sky. She received many serious injuries but most devastating was permanent damage to her left wing, causing lingering and unrepairable pain. She still can fly, but it is painful and not what she was once capable of. The cutie mark remains a bitter symbol of the lost limitless potential she once had. After being confronted by many other ponies with questions such as "why can't you fly if your wings still work". Frustrated at accusations of faking pain for attention and medical treatment, Dusty ran away to somewhere there where nopony would bother her or ask her to fly for them, the Everfree forest, conveniently upon arrival discovering poison joke. Since poison joke effect something that would be particularly upsetting, it happened to shrink her wings. It was quite simple to cover them with a saddle bag and pretend to be an earth pony. No more questions about her wings if no one knew she had them. Being a Pegasus and not really an earth pony, she lacked the strength they would naturally have and was unsuited for most normal earth pony career paths, so she decided to learn the forest and become a scavenger for hire as well as help other ponies navigate the complicated forest. Every morning Dusty coats her wings (and modifies her cutie mark to the image of a compass) with some poison joke and goes about her job retrieving things from the Everfree forest for ponies that are too afraid to go in. Category:Draw blog Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasi